


Sidepiece

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Off and On Again [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Endearments, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The yard gets mowed and Sebastian finds another way to pay for the service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidepiece

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place sometime after they're an established, long-term couple and have moved in together. This wouldn't be anything without [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/). If you have tumblr, go like and reblog her latest [super lovely Evanstan IT AU gifset](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/91674586331/evanstan-it-au-we-find-the-guys-further-down) she made for our universe. Also, check out [my tag](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/tagged/evanstan-IT-au-fic) for more IT AU ficlets.

**Title** : Sidepiece  
 **Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
 **Word Count** : 3333  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : role play, "cheating", fellatio, bottom!Sebastian, barebacking, anal sex, frottage, schmoop  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : This is in no way real, I do not own or know any of these people. This is a product of my own imagination and I just thought I would share.  
 **Summary** : The yard gets mowed and Sebastian finds another way to pay for the service.  
 **A/N** : This wouldn't be anything without [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/). If you have tumblr, go like and reblog her latest [super lovely Evanstan IT AU gifset](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/91674586331/evanstan-it-au-we-find-the-guys-further-down) she made for our universe. Also, check out [my tag](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/tagged/evanstan-IT-au-fic) for more IT AU ficlets.

Weeds grew like mad along the fence line. That morning, Chris made it his mission to rid the backyard of the wretched plants. He’d pulled several free before he realized Cap had joined him. Sebastian hadn’t seen her bolt through her doggy door, didn’t notice she was outside until he passed the back windows.

When he opened the back door, Chris held Cap, black and white fur mottled with dirt and grass, mud stuck between the pads of her toes. She only ever dug up the yard when someone else had already started it.

“Jesus Christ, I’ll take care of her while you finish up out there,” said Sebastian, laughing as he carried her into the master bathroom.

Chris quickly finished weeding the backyard and then dragged the lawn mower out to the front. Cap never gave Sebastian any trouble when he bathed her. Stood patiently in the middle of the tub, ears relaxed, tongue lolling out of her mouth as he used the shower hose to wet her fur. When _he_ tried to bathe her, Captain’s favorite thing to do was hide as far away from the hose as possible before trying to launch her tiny body over the tub’s edge. It probably didn’t help that he laughed at her antics and gave her more attention afterward. Cackled as she sped through the house in an attempt to dry off quicker.

Their front lawn wasn’t enormous, but it still took a long while to mow. He hadn’t been halfway done when Sebastian yelled that he’d left a cold water bottle on the stoop for him if he wanted it. After an hour, he stood on the front porch, finishing off his water and twisting the door knob. It didn’t open.

Chris sighed and knocked, tapping the empty water bottle against his thigh as he waited for Sebastian to open the door.

Sebastian opened it a crack, blocking the way with his bare foot so Cap wouldn’t escape. “Finished already?”

“Yeah, I’m _beat_ ,” moaned Chris, swiping his arm across his forehead and grimacing at how sweaty he was. He tried to push the door open once he saw Cap had lost interest, but Sebastian kept him out. Sebastian opened the door further and Captain came running back. He made sure the door was unlocked before stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind him.

“I…might not be able to pay you,” said Sebastian, stepping closer until their toes touched, head tipped to the side as he stared at Chris’ old sneakers.

They hadn’t talked about this. Not once had Sebastian mentioned he might be into role play, but the slight furrow between Sebastian’s brows gave away how nervous he was even initiating this. He quirked an eyebrow and lightly tapped his bottle against Sebastian’s leg. Sebastian glanced up at him and he nodded, fingers brushing Sebastian’s thigh before he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You said you’d be able to when you made the appointment, man.”

“I unexpectedly needed the cash for something else,” answered Sebastian, mouth pursing as his brow wrinkled.

“Check?” asked Chris, scratching the underside of his chin. Sebastian rolled his eyes and he knew a smirk curled his lips.

“Isn’t there _another_ way?”

Chris shook his head, crossing his arms again. He exhaled slowly and said, “I don’t know…Spent near two hours of my time doing your yard work. It’s definitely gonna take you a lot of somethin’ to repay that.”

Sebastian caught his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it until it was red and then pressing his palms over Chris’ chest. Fingers freeing the top few buttons of Chris’ shirt, he smiled up at Chris. “How about I pay you with _me_?”

“Out here?” asked Chris, glancing back at the street, but letting Sebastian undo half of his buttons. He tipped his hips against Sebastian’s, smirking over his thickening cock.

Groping behind him, Sebastian found the door knob, pulling Chris inside after he managed to twist it open.

When Chris shut the door, Cap came running, clean, drying fur sticking to his shins as she wriggled between them. She rubbed against his legs, excited to see him after he was outside for so _long_. They both laughed and he broke character to lean down and scratch behind her ears. “Yes, I see you, chunky girl. I know, where have I been, huh? Were you a good girl for Bash?”

Sebastian grinned, Chris slightly offended when Cap got her fill of attention and waddled off to her cushion in the living room.

“So,” said Chris, staring down at the fur on his hands, “I’m gonna go—”

“I hoped you were going to do that anyway,” said Sebastian, adjusting himself in his lounge pants while Chris washed his hands in the kitchen.

Chris returned smirking and Sebastian pulled him close again, rocking on his toes and rubbing against him.

“I promise I’ll have the money next time, but right now I’ll do _anything_ ,” said Sebastian, finishing unbuttoning Chris’ shirt. Slid his hands under the sweat-damp fabric and palmed Chris’ pecs. Chris’ nipples hardened under his thumbs and he grinned.

Fingers scratching through his beard, Chris’ lips tipped into a smirk. “Show me your bedroom?”

Sebastian took Chris’ wrist between his fingers and gently tugged, urging Chris to follow. “We gotta be quick about it. Before my boyfriend comes home from work.”

“Boyfriend, huh?” asked Chris, slumping on the edge of the bed after Sebastian pushed him toward it.

“Mhm. Big beefy construction worker. But he’s been working a long gig, so I’ve only had the pup for company when I’m home.”

Chris frowned and Sebastian shook his head. Wasn’t a comment on how often Chris had been around, just part of the game.

“Well, if he’s gonna be home soon…” said Chris, grinning as he shrugged out of his button-up.

Sebastian cursed and hurriedly stripped out of his own clothes. Chris had kicked off his grass-stained sneakers, but hadn’t yet gotten out of his shorts. He licked his lips, swiftly dropping to his knees. “He’ll probably go to the bar with his coworkers first, so we’ve got some time,” he said, Chris lifting his hips when he wedged his fingers underneath Chris’ shorts and boxer-briefs.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” huffed Chris, fingers digging into the comforter. Sebastian slid his mouth to the base of his cock, hands curling over his thighs and further spreading his legs. He kept his legs apart, watched his thighs whiten under the dig of Sebastian’s fingertips. Hissing at the slight bite of Sebastian’s nails, he turned his attention to Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian bobbed smoothly on his dick, taking him from half-hard to thick and leaking in a few tight dips of his mouth.

Sebastian groaned, loved feeling Chris fatten up on his tongue. He flicked his eyes over Chris, took in the way he leant heavily on one palm, Chris’ other hand finding the top of his head and urging him to take Chris deeper. Chris always let him set the pace, moan rumbling free over the small changes in Chris’ repertoire for their game.

“Christ, so good with your mouth, aren’t you? Knew you would be, the way your lips look. Fat and pink. Made to get even pinker around a cock. _My_ cock.” Chris let out a shaky breath, palm sliding down Sebastian’s cheek to curl under his chin. He squeezed Sebastian’s jaw, soft whine vibrating along the length of his dick, Sebastian’s mouth dropping wider around his erection. The cliché dirty talk made him wrinkle his nose. Sebastian got off on hearing how well he was doing and how fantastic everything was feeling, but the typical porn dialogue made Sebastian moan and suck harder, taking his cock as deep as Sebastian could.

Saliva dripped down his chin, fingers curling around Chris’ dick when he pulled off. He licked his lips, chest heaving slightly as he caught his breath. Chris kept a hold of his chin, rubbing his thumb through his spit and slipping his slick finger into Sebastian’s mouth.

He sucked on Chris’ thumb, smiling around it when Chris’ dick twitched against his stomach. With his tongue, Sebastian nudged Chris’ thumb free and glanced up at him through his lashes. “I can keep doing this,” he said, jerking Chris’ cock, “or you can fuck me.”

“God yes,” groaned Chris, tucking his hands in Sebastian’s armpits. He stood and pulled Sebastian up, spinning them around and pushing Sebastian onto the bed. Sebastian bounced, breathing hitching on impact.

Chris crawled in between Sebastian’s legs, wrapping his fingers around Sebastian’s wrists and pinning his arms above his head. Grip tight enough he could feel Sebastian’s thudding pulse against his palms. He leant over Sebastian, smirk quirking his lips as he hovered, inches shy of Sebastian’s mouth. “You want me to fuck you? To fill you up with my cock and have you begging for it harder?”

“Jesus, _please_ ,” whispered Sebastian, grinding up against Chris. Chris pressed their mouths together and his brows rose, hard pressure making him gasp. Not wasting a second, Chris slipped his tongue inside, deep kisses bruising. He groaned.

Chris tugged at Sebastian’s bottom lip, leaving the imprint of his teeth in the reddened flesh as Sebastian tipped his head into the mattress to catch his breath.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped, folding his fingers over Chris’ hands and squeezing.

Biting bruises into Sebastian’s neck, Chris hummed. “Planning on it.”

“Lube’s— _ah_ ,” Sebastian bucked, Chris sucking a wicked love bite on his collarbone, “lube and condoms are in the night stand.”

Chris frowned, knew they didn’t have any condoms, but he played along. “Hope there’s some kind of concealer in there, too. Wouldn’t want your boyfriend to find out,” he said, thumbing the hickeys lining Sebastian’s throat and winking.

Sebastian shifted, fingers curving over his throat and tracing the welts of Chris’ kisses. He was used to Chris’ love bites; constantly aware of the loving bruises spread across his chest or shoulder blades. But Chris kept away from the front of his neck because his work polo wouldn’t cover them. _This_ Chris wasn’t anything like his Chris and it was thrilling.

Settling between Sebastian’s thighs, Chris tossed the lube between his palms. “Spread ‘em,” he said, narrowing his eyes when Sebastian bent his knees and spread his legs. “That the best you got?” He cupped the undersides of Sebastian’s knees and _pushed_. Sebastian whimpered, thighs nearly parallel with his flanks. “I want you to hold yourself open for me. Can you do that?”

“I— _fuck_ —yes…” he moaned, palms taking the place of Chris’ behind his knees. Sebastian’s spine twinged, Chris tipping his head at him when he grimaced. ‘ _Okay_ ,’ he mouthed, light drag of Chris’ fingers along the outside of his thigh making the corners of his lips pull upward.

“Look at that ass,” said Chris, rubbing his palms over Sebastian’s butt and squeezing. He brushed his thumbs along Sebastian’s cleft, pressing against his hole and letting the tips of his thumbs dip inside.

“ _Please_.”

Chris smirked and grabbed the lube, squeezing a generous glob between Sebastian’s buttocks and dragging two fingers along the crease. “Bet you love getting fingered, huh. Boyfriend probably spends _hours_ teasing you, makes you come and _come_ before he fucks you. Or maybe not. Maybe you need me to do that, hm?”

“Oh god.” Sebastian gasped, eyes wide as Chris worked two fingers against the clench of his hole.

“Open _right_ up, that’s it,” said Chris, watching Sebastian’s face. Sebastian cursed, but rocked into the pressure of his digits. He liked to start with one finger, work his way up until Sebastian hurried him along and said ‘ _fuck_ me already.’ Figured something _different_ was in order, slid two fingers in to the last knuckle and smirked over Sebastian’s hitching breaths.

“Good, isn’t it? You can’t _wait_ to get your cock in me,” said Sebastian, undersides of his knees starting to sweat from the stretch and the heat of his palms.

“Looks like _you_ can’t wait to get my cock in you,” answered Chris, eying the precome on Sebastian’s abdomen. He took Sebastian’s cock in his fist, worked his length as he thrust his fingers in Sebastian’s body. Purposefully angling away from Sebastian’s prostate, he focused on stretching Sebastian.

Sebastian pouted, hips wriggling in an attempt to get Chris’ fingers where he wanted. But to no avail. Chris smirked down at him, angling his fingers counter to every roll of his hips. He squirmed, eyes falling closed as he gave in to Chris’ deliberate tease. The spread of Chris’ fingers still made his breathing quicken, stretch of Chris’ thick digits making him want Chris’ cock even more.

“Fuck yes, look at that pretty hole, so fucking _eager_ to get filled,” said Chris, squeezing more lube between Sebastian’s asscheeks.

“Hurry up,” panted Sebastian, shifting his grip and leaning up to look at Chris between his legs. Chris held his cock around the base, dragging the tip around his rim but not pushing forward.

Chris smirked and leant over Sebastian, position pushing Sebastian’s legs even closer to the mattress and making Sebastian keen. “But you owe me two hours.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” hissed Sebastian. He would never last two hours. _Chris_ would never last two hours. But the thought of Chris denying him orgasm or any sort of release made his balls tighten and his chest heave. “M-maybe a payment plan is in order.” Chris pushed three fingers into him, digits still avoiding his prostate. Pushed them deep and curled them shy of that spot. He rolled his hips and Chris grunted. “Fuck me, already.”

Chris grinned. At least that was the same. “You can have this one,” he said, pushing Sebastian’s hands away from his knees and replacing them with his own.

“Then fuck me,” said Sebastian, throwing his head back and exhaling sharply when Chris slid in deep.

“Don’t think you’re really in a position to be making demands.” Chris pulled out and thrust back in, keeping his movements slow and shallow. Sebastian groaned and shifted, hands bracing at his sides as Sebastian attempted to rock down on his cock. He clucked his tongue and pushed harder on the backs of Sebastian’s knees. “Fuck, you feel good,” he said, because Sebastian always did. “Like that cock? Like how it stretches you open?” Again with the cringe worthy porn dialogue. But Sebastian moaned and covered his left hand with his right, squeezing tight.

Everything was different. Not big things, no. Not the fantastic stretch of Chris’ thick cock inside him. Not the rasp of Chris’ roughened, calloused fingers on his skin. Definitely not the flutter in his gut whenever Chris caught his gaze. But the purposeful avoidance of his prostate, like this Chris wasn’t accustomed to the workings of his body. The way he fucked and _talked_. Sebastian huffed out a harsh breath, shaking his head and grabbing both of Chris’ hands. He planted them either side of his head, right where Chris would brace himself when they fucked face to face. Dropped his legs around Chris’ trim waist, heels digging into the firm curve of Chris’ ass.

Chris smiled, planting a kiss on Sebastian’s forehead. He deepened his thrusts, hips still angled away from Sebastian’s prostate. “God yeah, you like that big dick, don’t you? Bet your boyfriend can’t give it to you like this,” he said, slamming forward and circling his hips.

Sebastian pursed his lips, corners of his eyes crinkling before his laugh burst free, arms curling around Chris’ neck as he threw his head back and giggled. Chris was shit-talking _himself_ and it was too ridiculous _not_ to giggle about.

“No wonder you didn’t talk to me about this before,” said Chris, burying his face against Sebastian’s throat and bucking so he’d glide over that spot. Couldn’t go back to lonely neglected boyfriend when he had _his_ Sebastian laughing bodily beneath him.

“I’m _sorry_ , you just accused _you_ of not satisfying me in bed and I couldn’t handle it, alright?”

“It was for the _role_ , Bash,” said Chris, punctuating his point with a thrust.

“I know. But the rest? The rest was good.” He combed his fingers through Chris’ hair and cradled the back of his head, pulling him down for a soft kiss.

“Just for that I’m not gonna come inside you, how do you feel about that,” said Chris, nipping Sebastian’s lower lip and moving in a way that would quickly get them both off.

“Well hurry up and don’t come in me, then; Cap’s crying for her lunch.” Sebastian rubbed Chris’ scalp and then guided one of Chris’ hands to his dick. Rocked between Chris’ cock inside him and Chris’ huge fist.

“Maybe if _someone_ didn’t spring this on me right before Cap’s lunch time…”

“Fuck, but you were all sweaty and wearing your lawn gear and – _fuck, right there_.”

He jerked Sebastian’s dick, grinding against his prostate with each surge of his hips. Leaning over Sebastian, Chris kissed his bruised mouth, lips tender on the sensitive, swollen flesh. His spine tingled, fingers clenching in the mussed comforter, orgasm heating his gut.

“Chris, _iubit_ , I wanna come,” gasped Sebastian, bucking into Chris’ hand, Chris teasing his foreskin, working it up and down over the ridge of his cockhead.

“Am I stopping you?” asked Chris, stilling his hand beneath the crown and thumbing Sebastian’s slit.

“Kind of, yes,” he hissed, moaning when Chris chuckled and pulled out. Sebastian frowned until Chris straddled his thighs and wrapped his fingers around their cocks. “ _Oh_.”

Chris hummed and kept his strokes tight and even, twisting his wrist on the upstroke. His cock was still slick with lube, easy slide of his fist making them both gasp and rock together. “Fuck, Bash, lemme see you come. That’s it, baby,” he whispered, squeezing Sebastian’s thighs between his own. Sebastian clapped his hands over his knees and arched, balls jerking taut against his own as Romanian tumbled from Sebastian’s lips and he spilled.

“God. _Fuck_ ,” groaned Sebastian, rubbing his hands up and down Chris’ thighs. Rolled his lips between his teeth as he watched Chris fuck his fist. “Jesus, Chris, fucking gorgeous,” he said, eyes trailing from the tightening of Chris’ abdomen to his panting mouth. He rubbed his thumbs along Chris’ inner thighs, palms molding to the creases of his groin. Thumbed Chris’ sac and whispered.

“ _Fuck_ ,” drawled Chris, strokes quickening as he milked his orgasm, come messily streaking Sebastian’s stomach.

Sebastian smiled at Chris and framed his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Chris groaned into his mouth and shifted on top of him. Wriggled his way between his legs and settled heavily on his chest. He dragged his fingers along Chris’ spine and kissed his earlobe. “You do realize you smeared come on both of us, now, right?”

“Who cares,” sighed Chris, rubbing his beard against Sebastian’s hickeys and wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist.

“Don’t get too comfortable; I wasn’t lying about Cap whining.”

“Then let’s go to the kitchen. You feed the goober and I’ll make us a little somethin’,” muttered Chris, still blanketing Sebastian, breathing deeply and not moving an inch.

Fucked him hard then offered to make food. Every day he was thankful Tanya had work done on her bathroom. “Jesus, you’ve definitely ruined me of other people; you’re it for me,” said Sebastian, swatting Chris’ ass when Chris buried a laugh against his throat.

“I damned well better be.”

“Well, I mean I don’t know, I’ve got this hot sidepiece of a lawn care guy…”

Chris rolled his eyes, his eyelashes tickling Sebastian’s jaw. “Yeah? Well your boyfriend can and _does_ give it to you when and how you _love_ it, so how about you follow him into the kitchen and let him make you a turkey sub.” He grunted and levered himself off the bed, tugging Sebastian after him.

Sebastian laughed, staring at Chris’ ass as he let Chris lead him to the kitchen, “ _Definitely_ it for me."


End file.
